


Beautiful Stranger

by Aurora_Execution



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Execution/pseuds/Aurora_Execution
Summary: He visto en tus ojos,y mi mundo se derrumbó.Eres el demonio en disfraz.Hermoso extraño.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 10/03/2015 celebrando en aquella ocasión el cumpleaños de Afrodita.
> 
> Esta, claramente, basado en la canción y vídeo musical de Madonna «Beautiful Stranger» Gracias por estar ahí y por pasarse a leer. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sus derechos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

_«Me gustaría cambiar mi punto de vista… si tan sólo pudiera olvidarme de ti»_

* * *

¿Me creerían si les digo que nunca había entrado a un lugar como ese antes?

Por aquel tiempo disfrutaba de todo; era joven, soltero y entusiasta, vaya que sí. Inteligente y con un trabajo bien remunerado, sentía que tenía el mundo a mis pies, pero el universo es confuso y sus vaivenes muy inestables. Mi hermano, persona ajena total a mí y eso es mucho decir si tienen en cuenta que somos gemelos ¡gemelos! Solía decirme que dejara de comportarme como un crío y sentara cabeza… él tenía (tiene) la familia perfecta con esposa e hijos y estaba perfecto en alguien como él pero, por aquel entonces, no era algo que me interesara.

Soy guapo, lo sé, siempre me he llevado las miradas de todas, y algunos más cabe decir, lo consideraba incluso divertido, saberme la fantasía de mujeres y hombres por igual. Por supuesto que sabía aprovechar muy bien los momentos, ¡vaya que sí! Mi cama puede hablar de ello mejor que yo, con sus recuerdos de sabanas revueltas y amantes anónimas.

Sin embargo hubo etapas en mi vida que me generaron confusión y sobre todo, sorpresas; ninguna mujer lograba llamar mi atención lo suficiente llegado un momento que tal vez por hartazgo, dejaron de interesarme y el sexo se volvió esporádico en mi vida.

Y quizá, mirando hacia atrás, aquella no fue el momento más confuso de mi existencia...

Cansado de mi soledad autoimpuesta, decidí una noche probar algo nuevo. Nunca había entrado a un lugar de esos, no lo necesitaba, pues como bien he remarcado, conseguir mujeres era mi especialidad. Pero el destino me tenía una sorpresa más.

Entré al primero que divisé, un lugar bastante lujoso para ser sinceros, bien atendido ¡uff! Mujeres con escotes donde podrías perderte fácilmente.

Me había vestido con mis mejores atavíos, mis zapatos relucían y mi cabello azul se encontraba como era de esperarse, revoltoso y hermoso, como yo. Me acomodé en la primera mesa libre que encontré. Enseguida fui contagiado por la música que llegaba a mis oídos, entretenida y alegre, las luces que bailaban por todo el lugar apuntando a nadie en especial y se detenían un momento sobre el escenario. No miré a mi alrededor, de haberlo hecho, tal vez hubiera huido de inmediato.

También si hubiera leído el cartel a la entrada en un primer momento… aquello ya no tiene importancia. Una muchacha de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, con rostro bastante feroz pero bellísima, llegó a mí ofreciéndome una sonrisa algo decepcionada, eso llamó mi atención.

—Buenas noches, ¿desea algo de beber?—su voz confirmaba todo lo que ella demostraba, era una mujer feroz.

—Un whisky…y a ti—agregué con lasciva. No podrán creer mi rostro al escuchar su risa, bastante mordaz.

—Si me quieres a mí—dijo con toda son de burla—, entonces estás en el lugar equivocado—sonrió un poco más al ver mi rostro confundido—. Eres muy lindo—volvió a hablar—, lastima que eres gay…

Y se marchó, dejándome de una pieza, mientras con algo de horror observaba que en todas las mesas había hombres (eso no sería sorpresa ¿no?), algunos bastante entretenidos ¡con otros hombres!

Hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho; me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a huir de ahí, antes de que alguien me reconozca… conocía muchos maricas.

Pero el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

Las luces se apagaron y los reflectores azules y rosas apuntaron al escenario, un par de muchachitos enclenques y con solo una tanga que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, aparecieron. Conté cuatro, uno llevaba el cabello muy, muy largo… bueno yo también lo llevo largo, que largo ¡larguísimo!

Imagínense mi cara de espanto, ¿se la imaginaron? Bueno, fue peor.

Con asco observé la cantidad de hombres, ya mayores, que gritaban una retahíla de palabras altisonantes y desagradables para con esos muchachos que no alcanzaban, estoy seguro, la mayoría de edad. El espectáculo terminó rápido, al parecer, ellos no eran la atracción principal. Eso ocurrió cuando una sola luz roja se centró en el escenario y apareció un joven… mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Y mi universo perfecto de macho, se fue por la cloaca…

Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa traslucida, era delgado, pero no por ello bien formado, el cabello algo rizado le caía por la espalda y los hombros, eran como el cielo del mediodía y sus ojos competían por ese puesto. Celeste aturdidor.

Tragué la saliva y me dejé caer en la silla, porque sentía que todo el suelo se movía, al mismo tiempo que él comenzó a moverse. Me costaba creer que fuera un hombre, su belleza era tal, que no pude más que atarme a sus movimientos, a su cadera sinuosa y su esbelta cintura, quebrándose ante cada oscilación. Estaba hechizado a sus ojos, quería huir, salir ante semejante reacciones, pero su cuerpo no me lo permitía, y eso que era el mío el que estaba paralizado, inerte.

Los hombres a mi alrededor enloquecían, y una cólera irrisoria se apoderó de mí, no quería que estuviera ahí, que sea la atracción y fantasía de esos asquerosos, en su mayoría viejos y feos, no le llegaban a su altura… nadie lo estaba, ni siquiera yo.

Pero el destino fue benevolente conmigo, porque al cruzar nuestras miradas, y ríanse si quieren, el mundo, mi mundo se derrumbó, se detuvo, completa y definitivamente; me sonrió. Fue un segundo, un instante, luego siguió en lo suyo, cautivar la morbosidad de todos los presentes.

Un veterano empresario que reconocí, recibió la camisa que arrojó cuando se despojó de ella y su torso quedó al descubierto, lo observé con odio, era conocido la vulgaridad de ese sujeto, así que no me sorprendió encontrarlo ahí, buscando saciar todos sus bajos instintos con jovencitos, con los cuales cualquiera cometería un acto aberrante e ilegal, pero en este bajo mundo del placer por cobro, estaba hasta bien visto. Sentí pena por el joven castaño que eligió para llevarse a la cama esa noche…

Mi vista volvió al escenario, sus piernas se flexionaban mientras descendía su meneante baile, hasta casi tocar el suelo con su trasero. ¡Dios! En mi vida pensé excitarme con el trasero de un hombre. Pero ahí estaba yo, viéndolo completamente idiotizado. Debió ver la conmoción en mi rostro, porque me sonrió y guiñó el ojo, ése que decoraba con un sugerente lunar debajo. Sorprendido observé hacia mis lados, esperanzado de que en verdad esa sonrisa haya sido para mí. Mi corazón se aceleró con fuerza al comprobar que sus ojos nunca se despegaron de mi figura, sentía mi pulso palpitar en mis oídos a tal punto que no oía la música cadenciosa con la cual movía su cuerpo, sólo podía concentrarme en no desfallecer ante tal turbación en mi alma.

No se quitó los pantalones, eso fue un alivio, en verdad que mi corazón se desbocaba en un dolor visceral e inentendible ante los improperios de esos hombres que tiraban billetes sin discreción hacia el escenario, algunos anotaban números telefónicos en los mismos, con la esperanza de ganar una noche con él. La música terminó y con una sonrisa algo fingida, o esa impresión me dio, se despidió arrojando besos hacia los espectadores. Sentí un vacío enorme al verlo retirarse y alejarse de mí…

¡Estaba loco! Créanme enloquecí esa noche. La mesera que se había burlado de mí anteriormente, llegó con el tercer vaso de whisky que pedía esa noche, tratando de humedecer mi garganta árida.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—.Ella me observó curiosa y asintió dándome paso a seguir hablando—¿Cómo se llama el joven…?—La garganta se me cerró de golpe incluso pensé que moriría ahogado ante el nudo que se me había formado.

La muchacha me sonreía divertida ante mis ataques de pánico, y supuso enseguida a que se debían.

—Su nombre es Afrodita… al menos así se hace llamar, y aunque no me lo preguntes pero sé que quieres saberlo, él no practica sexo a cualquiera. Incluso aquí nunca llegó a vender su cuerpo por dinero, él baila y nada más… lamento decepcionarte.

Me dijo, y realmente lo estaba. No sabía porque, incluso me asusté al pensar que quería acostarme con ese hombre… ¡Que quería acostarme con un HOMBRE!

Le sonreí medio desfigurado y descompuesto antes de salir, literal, corriendo de ese lugar del demonio. Apenas me vi libre de sus paredes rojas de ensoñación, respiré aliviado, pero la sensación de vacío, se hacía más grande y torturante, me dolía el pecho, la consciencia y todo el cuerpo, parecía haber sucumbido al aplastante misterio que guardaba Afrodita.

—Te ves descompuesto—una voz profunda, increíblemente varonil y sensual llegó hasta mis oídos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo al ver que era él, Afrodita, vestido como cualquier joven normal, una sudadera deportiva y unas jeans algo gastados, zapatillas de lona, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y su rostro limpio de cualquier maquillaje.

Me pareció incluso más bello que antes.

Lo vi acercarse a mí, su andar era elegante, con la espalda erguida, destilaba delicadeza por dónde se lo mirase.

—Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no es así?—sonrió—.Nunca te había visto antes, por eso lo digo.

No podía hablar y la sofocación era cada vez mayor, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que nunca se había comportado ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante mis superiores en dónde trabajo. Nadie nunca provocó algo semejante en mí.

—Sí, es la primera vez… No soy gay—.Mi rostro enrojeció al completo, me sentí un perfecto idiota.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué hacías aquí entonces?—Su mirada se torno vacía y distante, como si lo que había dicho le hubiera dolido de alguna forma.

—No lo sé, para serte sincero, no vi el cartel a la entrada, no sabía que era un bar para… bueno para gays…

Sonrió de forma fresca, el brillo en sus ojos cobró de nuevo esa intensidad que me ataba irremediablemente, se llevó su mano a la boca para cubrirse, un acto por demás inocente y tímido que contrastaba mucho con el hombre que bailaba dentro de ese lugar.

—¿Deseas comer algo? No he cenado, podríamos, no sé…—se ruborizó y mi corazón latió con vida, me enternecía su actitud.

—Acepto una bebida, pero yo invito—dije sobreponiéndome ante lo desconocido.

No entramos a ese lugar de nuevo, fuimos a un bar común y tranquilo, donde nadie nos observara, no es que me molestara que me vieran con él, al contrario, me sentía demasiado cómodo con su presencia, pero, todo esto era nuevo y desconcertante para mí, así que necesitaba discreción, clandestinidad como quien dice…

Resultó ser un hombre excepcional, inteligente, divertido y hasta cínico cuando se lo proponía, cada hora que transcurría en ese bar, me maravillaba más y más. Su nombre verdadero era Rut, sueco de nacimiento, no me dijo nada más, resguardo su privacidad con recelo, pero estaba bien, a final de cuentas era un extraño.

—Creo que debería irme, me agrado la velada, gracias—se inclinó para besar mi mejilla…

No pensé realmente, actué por puro impulso, por necesidad, por deseo. Desvié mi rostro y atrapé sus labios.

Suaves, tan suaves.

Me embargó la felicidad al ver que correspondía mi beso, por un efímero segundo.

—No aquí—me dijo apoyando su frente con la mía.

Me separé casi de golpe y con el rostro desencajado al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había besado a un hombre en medio de un bar concurrido, no pude evitar mirar hacia todos lados para ver si nos observaban, afortunadamente no lo hacían. Afrodita no pareció molesto, al contrario, se divertía con mis espasmos nerviosos e incontrolables.

Pero ya había dado el primer paso, y quería llegar hasta el final. ¿Debía llevarlo a un motel?

—Kanon—su voz suave me dejó embelesado—, no quiero tu dinero… te quiero a ti…

Asentí, ya fuera de mis cabales, tomé su mano y lo arrastré fuera de ese lugar, lo llevé hasta mi auto y me dirigí hasta mi departamento… llevaba a un hombre a mi departamento…

Haría el amor con un hombre.

Sudé, temblé y quise detener el auto y arrojarlo lejos, para marcharme de toda esa locura. Pero no lo hice, en cambio tomé su mano y la besé, él acarició mi rostro tranquilizándome.

El trayecto fue en silencio, incluso durante los segundos que nos tomó subir en el elevador hacia el tercer piso donde estaba mi departamento.

Ingresé y lo invité a entrar mientras cerraba la puerta una vez los dos dentro. Observó por un momento a su alrededor, sonreía. Mi departamento era elegante, moderno y gritaba al mundo que era soltero y disfrutaba de ello.

—¿Deseas algo de beber?—dije con timidez, rascando mi nuca, como un tic nervioso que solía adoptar.

—Creo que ya bebimos suficiente—dijo.

Y se acercó a mí, me abrazó, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, al tiempo que me volvía a besar. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el instinto hablara por mí. Lo sujeté de la cintura e introduje mi lengua en su boca, su lengua enseguida se enredó junto a la mía y el beso profundizo su accionar. Me resultaba increíble todo, pero muy dentro de mí estaba feliz. Apretó más se agarre en mi cuello, y se colocó en puntillas para llegar a mis labios con comodidad.

Mis manos se deslizaron con toda delicadeza por su espalda, él bajó sus brazos y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho, a desprender con total parsimonia los botones de mi camisa, mientras comenzaba a descubrir la textura de mi piel descubierta.

Me separé para retirarle la sudadera, no llevaba otra camisa debajo, así que su torso volvía a presentarse ante mis ojos, esta vez más sublime e inmaculado. No había rastro alguno de virilidad, ningún vello. Pensé que tal vez se depilaba ya que su _trabajo_ se lo exigía.

Tomó mi mano y su mirada se encendió de tal manera que me provoco erizar todo el cuerpo.

—Llévame a tu cuarto—pidió.

Pasé una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda para alzarlo, abrazarlo a mí y cargarlo hasta mi dormitorio. Esa noche fue la puerta para perdernos en lo oculto y desconocido.

Lo recosté con tal delicadeza sobre mi cama, mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y le quitaba lo que quedaba de su ropa, yo hice lo mismo, me desnudé. Su mirada me penetraba hasta el último rincón en mi ser. Temblé, temblé y lo abracé con fuerza, mientras sentía sus caricias por mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo era cálido y suave. Me decidí a observarlo, por completo. A recorrerlo, con mis manos, que instintivas se deslizaron hacia el sur. Hacia su sexo… él me detuvo.

—Tranquilo, lo haremos a tu ritmo, si así lo deseas—me besó.

Besó mi boca, mi cuello, mi pecho, me dejé caer en la cama, para cerrar los ojos y dedicarme a disfrutar de las sensaciones, que un hombre, por primera vez, me estaba dando. Se recostó ligeramente sobre mí, mientras descendía en su faena, mientras sus labios marcaban mi cuerpo como nunca fue marcado, tratado con tal devoción que me conmovía hasta la locura. Su extraña magia me envolvía, hechizando así, mis sentidos, atando mi esencia a la suya y transportando mi razón lejos de toda lógica y certeza. Dejando que me derrumbara ante mi ególatra convicción de que sabía todo en cuanto al sexo se trataba. No sabía absolutamente nada, y Afrodita, un extraño—un hombre—me lo estaba demostrando.

Afrodita era un demonio disfrazado, arrasando cual bestia con todo a su paso, con una delicadeza perturbadora… Y yo, derrotado y completamente enajenado a su andar sobre mi cuerpo, me dejé arrasar, cuando experimenté en mi cuerpo, lo que esos ardientes labios producían, llegando a la cúspide de mi hombría, perdiéndome en un placer infinito e inigualable, llevándome hacia la demencia, mientras gemía con abandono su nombre en incontables espasmos, hasta perderme en un orgasmo que drenó mis fuerzas y mi razón.

Lo tomé por los hombros para arrastrarlo hacia mí y abrazarlo mientras recuperaba mi respiración normal. No dejaba de besarme el pecho, mi clavícula, me acariciaba, ya temblando por la excitación, me pedía en mudos gritos, que lo poseyera. Pero tenía miedo.

Estaba aterrado.

—¿Qué sucede?—me dijo jadeante.

—Quiero estar contigo—dije tragando grueso—, pero tengo miedo—confesé un tanto apenado—.Yo nunca… sólo he estado con mujeres, y no se como seguir…Tú eres distinto, quiero demostrarte que eres único.

Su rostro se iluminó al tiempo que me besaba una vez más, correspondí necesitado de él, adicto a él.

—Déjate llevar… y tómame Kanon, porque yo… soy para ti…

Sumiso a sus palabras, asentí, y me recosté sobre él, para besarlo, para probar su piel, saborearla, de punta a punta. Mis labios recorrieron con primerizo temor cada pliegue de su esbelta anatomía, mientras mi excitación comenzaba a palpitarme nuevamente, lo observé un segundo, con sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta y sus puños crispados sobre las sabanas de mi lecho, hasta hacerla jirones. Era demasiado bello, sublime y la felicidad de saberme a su lado, en esa noche extraña y misteriosa, fue suficiente para derribar todas las dudas y temores que aún guardaba en mi interior.

Busqué el preservativo y me lo coloque aprisa, mientras mis manos, puro instinto, se deslizaban por su vientre y sujetaban su sexo, para acariciarlo y estimularlo, mis labios descendieron y lo besaron… fue surreal.

Probarlo me genero placer, incluso yo gemía ante mis simples chupadas, él parecía disfrutarlas. Dejé que parte de mi saliva se escurriera hacia su entrada, me incorporé colocándome sobre sus piernas, las elevé sobre mis hombros y posicioné mi miembro sobre su entrada. Presioné, despacio, lo vi apretar sus parpados, y sus labios, eso enloqueció mis cordura.

Lo penetré y aguardé, hasta amoldar todo.

Luego sucumbimos ante todo lo que estábamos viviendo, Afrodita abrió sus ojos y me observó, ató su mirada a la mía y me permitió moverme a libertad. Era un placer sin igual, peligroso… devastador.

Mis caderas golpeteaban, ya desquiciado sobre sus muslos buscando internarme en él, tocando zonas jamás descubiertas, me aferré a su cadera y bajé sus piernas para permitirle incorporarse y sentarse sobre mis muslos. Me abrazó y comenzó a mecerse sobre mí, el calor desconocido hasta ese momento, me hizo tomar nuevamente su sexo y masturbarlo mientras él seguía subiendo y bajando sobre mí.

Cerré mis ojos ante el primer espasmo orgiástico, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, Afrodita me abrazó y hundió su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro, los movimientos cobraron intensidad y la habitación entera giró entorno a nuestro primer orgasmo juntos.

El primer orgasmo… y el mejor. Nunca podría comparar la sensación atiborrada de plenitud, que él me produjo.

Su cuerpo cayó desplomado sobre mi cama, su pecho subía y bajaba con efusividad, y su rostro pleno, mostraba una belleza que me hizo olvidar que alguna vez estuve con mujeres.

Él, el extraño que poco y nada conocía de su ser, me había dado la mejor noche de mi vida.

Sonreí y sucumbí al sueño, abrazando su cuerpo tibio. En la mañana ya no estaba, y jamás supe de él otra vez. Tampoco volví a ese lugar para buscarlo.

Era mejor así, volví a mis andadas, de mujer en mujer. Jamás probé un hombre nuevamente, porque estaba atado, a ese hermoso extraño.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
